


Parking Lot Beer

by BerryBagel



Series: BerryBagel Rarepair Week 2019 [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Underage Drinking, and i respect that, my boy daario has blue hair and TERRIBLE taste, teenage angst and bitterness directed towards jon & daenerys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryBagel/pseuds/BerryBagel
Summary: Ygritte just got dumped.  Prom kinda sucks.  Daario's hanging out in the parking lot, and misery loves company.Day four prompt: silks/furs





	Parking Lot Beer

The school gym is about a million degrees, and it smells like sweat.  Pretty shitty place to have a prom.

 

It’s at least twenty degrees colder outside.  Ygritte should’ve brought a coat. Actually, she shouldn't've come to begin with.  Who wants to see Jon and miss Prom Queen sticking tongues down each others’ throats?  Nobody. Nobody wants to see that.

 

But no, Ygritte just had to go buy her _ fancy _ dress with the  _ fancy _ heels, and go strutting into that goddamn sweaty gym.  Like Jon was gonna look twice at her ever again. Nope, he felt  _ alone, even when he was right next to her _ .  What kind of stupid emo bullshit was  _ that _ supposed to be?  Ygritte wonders if he feels as  _ alone _ now that he’s fucking the president of the student senate.

 

It’s a silk dress.  That had seemed to matter a lot, last week when she bought it.  Silk, and light blue, and just barely long enough to pass the dress code regulations.  Her heels are also light blue. It had taken forever to match the color. Her feet hurt.

 

Ygritte can still hear muffled music playing inside the gym.   _ Mr. Brightside _ is playing.  Great. Ygritte thinks she saw some people passing around a joint over by the football field earlier.  Maybe she can go join them.

 

Actually, she better not.  Val drove her here, and Val won’t let her in the car if she smells like weed.  It’s a new car and Val gets all pissy about maintaining that sweet sweet new car smell.  Like Val is gonna smell any better after spending a few more hours in the sweat-soaked gym.

 

There’s a guy drinking out on the brick wall by the parking lot.  He offers Ygritte a beer. It’s a Natty Lite. She takes it anyways, because that’s how her night is going.

 

“You look cold.” Parking-lot-beer guy says.  That might just be a nice way of him saying her nipples are super fucking visible right now.  How very perceptive of him. He offers her his suit jacket. She takes it.

 

Her feet still hurt, so she kicks off her heels and digs her toes into the grass.  It’s gross parking lot grass, but it’s still better than wearing heels.

 

“I’m Daario.” Parking-lot-beer guy introduces himself.  Judging by the suit, he also just staggered out of prom.  It’s a super fuckin’ ugly suit. Grey pinstripes and a red shirt.  But Ygritte wore her pretty silk dress and she also ended up out here chugging beer in the parking lot, so she’s not gonna judge.

 

“Ygritte.” She tells him.

 

“What idiot let you go?” Daario asks.

 

“I just hang out here for fun.” She says.

 

“No kidding.” Daario says.  “If it makes you feel any better, my girlfriend just dumped me for some guy who never grew out of his  _ My Chemical Romance _ phase.”

 

“Yeah?  Maybe she knows the guy who dumped  _ me _ .  He never grew out of his  _ My Chemical Romance _ phase either.”

 

“Obviously he doesn’t know a goddamn thing.” Daario says.

 

“Exactly.” Ygritte says.  Daario laughs.

 

Daario actually isn’t that cute.  The blue-dyed hair is...a lot. He has a tattoo that, to the best Ygritte can see, is just a drawing of a naked lady.  Probably a red flag.

 

But he’s also kind of funny, and he does have a nice smile.  Even if one of his teeth is gold. Ygritte didn’t know dentists still  _ did _ that.  Besides, what’s the alternative?  Going back into the gym to find Val?  That’d be a total nightmare. Ygritte is actually having a pretty good time out here with parking-lot-beer Daario.

 

Even wearing the hideous suit jacket, Daario can’t seem to take his eyes off of her.  Ygritte feels like her silk dress is finally getting the appreciation it deserves.


End file.
